Lost in love
by babyskitty13
Summary: When penny is moving and a pink cat and her family move in gumball falls in love with Lilly and her big brother doesn't approve will a jellus peanut come back or will gumball and Lilly be happy. Takes place 3 year after show T to be. safe pic for episode The job Gumball\OC Darwin\Carrie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i'm new on so this is my first story. Please be nice and review Nicely im not the best speller so don't flame me on that also gumball is 15 anias is 7 Darwin is 13 and Nicole and Richard are in there 40's -babyskitty**

It was a new day in elmore the sun was shining the birds were chirping and the alarm clocks were ringing. Darwin came groggily down the stairs "uggghhh" he grumbled his girlfriend had broken up with him two days ago and he had been depressed since anias had also been depressed since Nicole had not got her the daisy the donkey tickets to daisy land. Gumball on the hand was brimming with joy his girlfriend penny had asked him on a onother date date and he had never been happier to except "she said it was really important" gumball said to nicole she nodded "my babys growing up" she said dreamily "thanks mom beh" and ran off to penny's house

**At penny's house**

gumball rang the door bell and penny opened the door hi penny gumball said "hi gumball" she said glumly gumball looked in side the house there were boxes every were "penny are you going on vacation?"with worry in his vosie penny sighed "im sorry gumball I-i should have told you but Im moving" gumball was shocked his voiuse cracked " m-moving" he whimpered penny glared "yes now please leave i need to pack" he was shocked first she said on there first date she really liked him now she yells at him he started to cry softly penny yelled "get out i never liked you now GET OUT" gumballs eyes winded and he ran out and bummed into a pink cat

**Before...**

four pink cats rode in a mini van "Ok rose what you wana do when we get there" mom cooed to my eleven year old sister she mumbled go home every one was silent i broke the sielnce "mom how much longer" i moaned my legs were asleep "not much longer Lilly" she said i miad sure to moan extra loud. in about a hour we were there " here we are come on jasper help Rosie out" mom told my 17 year old brother he was more purple then pink he grumbled at that mom snapped "OK she said every one stop Lilly show some respect and jasper stop muttering now every one get there box and chop chop" we said ok and walk to the front door and knocked the door opened and a crying blue cat ran into me

**Now Lilly**

I stared in to this strange cats eyes he looked into my eyes her looked like me but blue and a boy tears were in his eyes the looked broken then he got up and ran across the street and slamed the door then jasper pulled me up "you ok little sis"worried "im good big bro" then four peanut deer things greeted them(A\N i know penny does not live next to gumball but sorry and deal) "sorry we will be gone as soon as the trucks get here" the dad peanut said "oh OK its fine go put your boxes away kids" jasper mumbled im not a kid and rose skipped up to the room where pennys sister seeped but i stayed "who was that cat" i said the older peanut said "oh just a neighbor she said smugly "why was he crying" i demanded Mom cut me off "Lilly don't riddle them with questions" i walk to the stairs Penny's mom said "penny honey show Lilly were her room is" penny sweetly smiled ok mommy mom She skipped up the steps like rosie and showed me my room and when she walked away she turned around "oh and stay away from gumball hes mine"

**whew that was hard so did you like it hate it its my first so don't be to mean sorry if i confuzled you yes penny is moving and her house is across the streat from gumballs Lilly is a oc and sorry if penny is ooc it will keep going if you read and revew remeber flames will be used to cook my stakes and rice ;p -babyskitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry this is not a chapter Im sorry but my sister shares a room with me and i only write a night i don't want my family to find out that i write fanfics theyed pick and think its cute on me sooooooo i have to update on weekends only SORRY PS im updating in the school year to also thanks to anone that reviewed im starting a new story gumball truth or dare with my lil (lost in love) cast it will be coming soon agian make sure to read AND revew -Babyskitty  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo peeps im back my sister is going to collige soon and im gonna have the room to myself Yay anyways here is the story darwin is 14 not 7 sorry**

**Disclaimer i dont own the amazing world of gumball but i own Lilly and her family**

Gumball's pov

I ran through the front door up the stairs and slammed my door i plopped on my bed and took off most of my clothes leaving my boxers only on. Thinking about what just happened that cute pink cat that i ran into she looked like me a little and she looked like a demon with her horrible black skirt and ugly blondish hair maybe it was the way that she moved into his gfs scratch that x gfs house or maybe I was spooked by our odd resemblance but still i hated her guts i just new it mom knocked on my door "honey are you okay its time for dinner" i looked at the clock 6:14 how long was i up here 2 3 hours i went to get up but decided agenst it "im not hungry mom maybe later i dont feel so good" i said trying not to make myself sound deprresed it must be a bad week Darwin's girlfriend raychle had dumped him because he was to young she was 17 and darwin was only 14 so she broke it off anias was sad because mom couldn't bye daisy land tickets and mom lost her job and is working at elmore supermarket Dad left years ago when mom kicked him out "for being a lazy dead wight slob and mom got full custody that was three years ago mom yelled back that she hopes i fell better. I turned on the TV in my room and turned on a movie Kick Ass and fell asleep half way through

Lilly's pov

I lie on my bed thinking about what Penny said "_Stay away from him he's mine" _what did she mean stay away from who her friends her old boyfriend. Then it hit me that cat the one that knocked me over then Rose slammed into my room "LILLY DINNERS READY COME DOWN" she yelled rose was always super loud when she was a baby she was so loud i used to have to leave to a friends house because none off us could sleep a night pissed off at rose i yelled at her "Shut up i can hear you you giant baby" rose then burst in to tears not real tears fake ones i stood up and pushed her out slammed my door and locked it "Lilly come down hear" i sighed as i heard a knock on on the door "who is it i" yelled angrily "its me" said jasper "go away" i yelled i grabbed my remote if penny wanted me to stay away from that cat then i would stay away from that cat i turned on the tv and watch the ending to Kick Ass

**hello hope you liked it i had a chance to write soo darwins love intrest is NOT penny since she moved away penny will be in the story more btw its not that i dont like penny its that i needed a villain character and she fit sorry to anyone who likes penny -Babyskitty ps **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeellllllooooo ive been having truble with my sucky laptop and my charger broke and im waiting for a replacement soo my mom hacked on to my email and luckly it was my non fanfiction one grrr damn you mom! so i ended up using my family computer and im super jumpy sorry if its not long ill make chapter four rrrreeeaaaaalllllyyyy long **

Lily's pov

I wake up at 4:00 I yawn and think why is the world so cruel when my eye focus on the calendar and see it is Saturday tag sale day mom got us up at 5:00 and make us go tagsaleing with her it would be fun if we did acationly but every Saturday in the summer and we have enough crap already my head aches from no sleep my new room sucks I groggily get my clothes on and go down stairs the house is nice it has three rooms but mom uses the basement as her room\studio for drawing I have the biggest room while jasper got the master bedroom rose got pennys sisters room I pour my cereal in a bowl and pour in the last of the milk in my bowl my mom comes in the room " hay baby were not going tagsaling" I make a happy face and make to finish my cereal as fast as I can throw the bowl in the sink and run up stairs, well not really that's what I wish happened what really happened was mom told me were going tagsaleing with the neighbors across the street " mom I Think I can stay home with jasper in 15 for Crist sake" she ends up telling me that ill be grounded for a week if i dont come that's how I came to go to tag sales all day with a boy I have to stay away from

Gumball's pov

Yawning I walk to answer the door and jump back in surprise as three pink cat barge in to my house "Nicky we're here" mom walks up to the big one and hugs it "kids this is my friend Mary and her kids Lilly and rose and jas.. weres jasper" mary looks sad then says " he was sick" I blush and realize im wearing the most embarrassing cloths ever in the history off time I dash up stairs and quickly change in to a black hoodie with a symbol for skyrim and jeans Darwin is watching _Fus Ro Dah!_ and anias was talking to small pink cat. i walk down the stairs Lilly was just standing starring at me wide eyed I waved my hand in front of her face she jumped and quickly turned away then I remember she ran into and i was wereing the same thing me I glare at her but for second it thought she was sorta cute huh must be my bad day, again. We pile in to the car and of course Darwin gets to stay home rose and anias double buckled and I get stuck next to her "Whats your name" first time I heard her talk her voice is sort of soft I sorta excepted a gruff smokers voice but my answer is sort a grumble "gumball" a day of torcher for me picking through some creepy peoples old shit wonderful im brimming with joy. I just hope the cats didn't see my pajamas

Lilly's pov

We walk up to the steps and porch mom knoks and the door opens i only see a blue girl cat her pajamas she runs up the stair a i hear a door slam Nicole introduces use to a Orange fish that was not comeing with us and a little bunny one was adopted i think then the cat i ran into came down and realize that was the girl cat but also the cat i bumped in to. i stair at him mesmerized he looks at me like im a phich killerWe pile into the car i get shoved next to him fanally i ask his name he says gumball like a i stay silent for awhile the remember something The whole car ride im trying not to laugh at himbecause of his green top with a skitty (Pokemon) and cartoon puppy print boxers 

**Yes i was playing skyrim and was super borid so i looked up _Fus Ro Dah! _and was laghing my ass off hehe if you have not seen it wath it NOW **

watch?v=Ip7QZPw04Ks&noredirect=1 **and theres like 20 more btw ill be updateing my truth or dare story iff i get more then 5 revews **

**Babyskitty**


End file.
